the night before
by lightlion
Summary: It the night before the final of the grand festival and guess who the two competing coordinators are nun other then may and drew what will happens the night before love, lust or anger and hatred might be one shot might be a two shot who knows it is down to whether you like it or not


Hello it is lightlion for my first ever story this one is about May and drew I hope you enjoy it because I did righting this. By the way it is T for mild language and some suggestive sexual context in the later chapters. This story is from drew view in this chapter. I have change all personality slightly and there age

May 16

Drew 16

Solidad 21

Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Pokémon I think Satoshi Tajiri does instead OF ME!

Part 1: the night before the final

* * *

This can't be happening when I thought that I might have a shot at winning in the hoenn Grand Festival because of how strong I have got. I still did not think that I was able to beat Solidad the previous winner of the kanto and johto Grand festival. Still I got to the final. But so did May. Why did does that name make my hart race my breath quicken.

A hand on my back made me come out of my deep thought. I turned to see may oh grate the one person I was thinking about.

"Lighten up drew this time tomorrow well know who the winner is that be happy will we both equal Coordinators."

"I can't see why not."

I work side by side with May trying to gather. We walk past all the other Coordinators till we are out of the Pokémon centre. And then down to the beach which because it was p.m. and the sun was setting it was deserted. The sun gave of love red and orange light across the water and the sand.

However the only thing on my mind is on is May. Her deep sapphire eyes, the way the sun court in her brown hair. Then there was May beautiful body her perfect imperfection. I reached in to my pocket and presented her with my best rose I have ever seen and tried to give it to her. With a smirk she said "is it for my Beautify?"

I replied with "no it is for luck for tomorrow."

"Thanks." May replies quickly then she looks out to the sea and I look to. Thinking about what to say next when out of the corner of my eye I see the local Pokémon getting ready to go to sleep and a tall figure come running towards us. As the figure came in to view I notice it was Solidad, The winner the kanto and johto Grand festival, with her pink hair and blue eyes. Her Pidgeot flying a long side her. As she reaches us I swear that may has a flash of anger on her face. But by the time that Solidad spoke it was gone. "Finely, I've found you to should bed for tomorrow, Nurse Joy sent me too find you two and send you back to the Pokémon centre."

"Ok come on May." That went well I though as we work in to that Pokémon centre and said good night to them both as the worked to their rooms in the other corridor.

What is going on with me I can't stop thinking about May? What was the filling I felt when we were interred reputed? Because I felt something I thought I did not notice till now. I caped running the questions though my head till my head was hurting but still I can't come up with answer.

When I finely fell asleep I dreamt the same thing as last night. I am in a room lit only by the dim lap beside the bed. In front of me was an older may maybe by 4 years or so. She was dress that was the same colour as her eyes sapphire blue. I look down and see I wearing a purple suit. A light sounding music play and the scenery changes to a party and there I am dancing with May. As the music end I lean over and kiss may on the lips. She responds and kisses me back.

Suddenly I sat up in bed my hart racing I finely work out my answer to the question. I Drew Harry Hayden is in love with May Marie Maple!

* * *

Finley drew finds out his filing for May the years of knowing her. Well I think that went well for my first story and the first chapter in my anion but I don't care about what I think tell me what you like or disliked about this chapter and the story so far in general.

Lightlion


End file.
